Ivor
Ivor is the secondary antagonist turned protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a disgruntled former member of the Order of the Stone. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Biography Appearance Ivor has long, slick black hair, a long beard and wears an olive green coat and pants with a belt with a Lapis Lazuli gem on. In one of the flashbacks, he was shown to have navy and gold armor as well. Personality 'Episode 1-3' In earlier episodes, Ivor was portrayed to be an evil person with a grudge against Gabriel and the Order of the Stone, and since he created the Wither Storm, he was thought to be the villain. 'Episode 4' As the story progressed, however, the truth about the Order of the Stone was discovered and Ivor's true motives were revealed. He redeems himself by helping Jesse defeat the Witherstorm by giving Jesse the enchanted book. 'Episode 5+' Ivor has since become a tritagonist who accompanies Jesse to Sky City. Now he is also a good friend to Jesse who makes him/her laugh sometimes. He is portrayed to be much more excitable, but is still very eccentric and thinks himself to be greater than the community. Relationships Jesse In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. However, when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad guy, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometime makes him/her laugh. Ivor also shows compassion for Jesse by helping him/her when in trouble. Petra Petra and Ivor do not share a good relationship. As of episode 5, Petra is the only person who still has a grudge against Ivor. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly angry at him and disliked Ivor's idea of getting arrested to get in the palace so she did not go with him. In episode 6, Petra appreciates Ivor volunteering to watch over Lukas. Lukas At first, Lukas and Ivor were enemies. However, when the truth about the order and Ivor's motives were revealed, Lukas' opinion about him changes. Ivor also volunteers to help Lukas in Episode 6, showing he cares about him as well, though Ivor denies he does. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ivor has killed: * Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, Zapped out of existence) * Numerous hostile mobs Items * Golden Sword * Wither Skull * Potions * Ender Crystals * Elixir (formerly) * Lava * Lapis Lazuli * Stone sword * Diamond sword Quotes Trivia * In Episode 1, when Ivor comes through the Nether Portal, Jesse has an option to punch him. Later, Jesse can apologize about punching him when his true motives are discovered. * Unlike the rest of the Order of the Stone, Ivor's skill is never mentioned. However, he is most likely a potionologist due to him having many potions. * Ivor breaks the fourth wall in A Portal to Mystery by winking at the player and saying "Adventure". * In the Adventure Pass thumbnail, Ivor seems to have a second appearance with his armor, except with no helmet on. Category:Main Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists